Hoxton Revenge
Hoxton's Revenge is a one day heist unlocked during the Hype Train event after reaching gallons of "Hype Fuel", and was released on March 21 2015; the ninth and final day of the Spring Break event. This heist is a direct continuation of the Hoxton Breakout heist, with Hoxton attempting to find and punish whoever put him in jail. Tracking the rat to a multi-level FBI safehouse, the crew must eliminate them once and for all, and escape with enough incriminating evidence to cover their tracks. Objectives * Get past the gates * Get inside the house * Find the Panic Room * Kill the Rat * Take the Evidence (6 bags maximum.) (Italics ''means possibly objectives if the heist goes loud Walkthrough '''Stealth' The first step is getting past the fence, around the fence are gates and sometimes broken planks. Lockpick or break your way through. The next step is getting into the house, but before you do that, you will want to look through the windows for the alarm box. Once you enter the house this box will start counting down, so you will need to go and disable it. The next step is finding the panic room, sometimes it is on the upper floor, and sometimes it is in the basement. Once you find it, you will need 2 keycards and the FBI boss hostage (do not kill him). The keycards can be found around the house on tables and the likes. Get both of them and insert them into the panic room door. The next step is getting the FBI boss to scan the retina scanner for you. To do this, you will need to take him hostage, he is generally not very far from the door, but you will still need to watch out for guards. You will need to tie him up and get him to follow you, take him to the door and he will open it. Be extremely careful with him though, he can untie himself and call for help, so you should kill him afterwards. After he unlocks the door, you will need to wait for the panic room door timer to count down. When it is done counting down, it will open, and the rat will be there without armor and will not attack you. Simply shoot him once and he will die. Now you will need to gather evidence boxes around the house, they are simply cardboard boxes that are all around the house. Get the required amount and take them to your van outside the house. After that, you can escape, or get more evidence for extra cash. Enter the house - opening any door or window will trigger the alarm box to arm, this must be disarmed within (30) seconds. It takes roughly 7~8 seconds to open the alarm box and cut the wires. Find the panic room - a huge metal vault, which requires two keycards placed around the house plus either; #A numeral code - Needs a player to climb a telephone pole outside the house and wire an electrical box, after Bain will make calls to the FBI headquarters to obtain the code. #FBI boss' retina scan - FBI boss is the only civilian that spawns on the map. He must be cable tied and brought to the panic room. If FBI boss is killed when the vault requires his retina scan, Bain will send a thermal drill and stealth will break once it arrives. : Possible placements for the panic room are the walk-in closet in each of the bedrooms on the second floor, or by the lower ground floor lounge, across the stairs leading into the basement. Wait for timelock (60 seconds) - using ECM Jammer will freeze the timelock for its duration, thus "ECM rush" is not a viable option on this heist. Kill the rat - unlike loud entry, the rat will not wear protective armor and is easier to take down. Secure evidence to the van (4 required on normal, worth 75, 000, 5 required on very hard, lightweight, worth $195,000) Escape Loud As soon as the alarm sounds, the rat will immediately secure themselves inside their panic room, which can spawn in a number of locations. Searching the house, the crew must first find it: though incredibly conspicuous (as it's a huge metal partition with a vault door), this can prove difficult as both the main house and the extension have multiple floors and a basement to check. Additionally, the FBI will enter the map from all sides (via the garden fences) and access house through both basement, windows, and upper balconies; combined with heavy sniper cover from the neighbouring properties, it's highly recommended that players stay indoors when possible. After finding the panic room, Bile will then announce he is en route with the thermal lance, during which time players must hold for a few minutes. Dropping in a random part of the map, sometimes in exposed areas such as the garden, the drill must be fetched to the door and allowed to work. Not unlike fighting the Commissar in Hotline Miami heist, the players will occasionally be taunted by the panic room's occupant and, once exposed, will be attacked by a special enemy. After finally opening the door, the rat will spawn and attack players with an IZHMA 12G. After executing him, Bile will announce his return, during which time the players must bag up the evidence against the crew (brown cardboard boxes) scattered throughout the map. With Bile hovering at one of the rooftops, players must dodge fire from snipers and FBI on the balconies. Carefully moving bags to the chopper, players may board it once enough evidence has been gathered. Strategy Death Wish Changes * All cameras are replaced with Titan Cameras * There is a higher chance of a guard being stationed by the front gate. * The alarm box only has seconds on the timer before the alarm is triggered. Achievements Trivia * Hoxton Breakout is the prelude to this heist. * The tenth character Bonnie was introduced into the crew by relaying information to Hoxton about things she heard in prison on his framer. * The mission share some similarity, possibly a homage, to A New Life from Hitman: Blood Money, in that both require the player(s) to infiltrate a nice looking house to assassinate the snitch, who is under FBI protection, and retrieve any evidence he has with him. * In a surprising twist, it is revealed that Hector is the one who ratted out the gang. The reason is presumably for immunity and less prison time. External Links TBA Video TBA Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Community items